Enter Dark Marucho! Fanfiction Faceoff!
by BigBangBlaze
Summary: Marucho hopes to become a great fanfiction writer.All goes well until a mysterious troll starts making his life miserable. Cracking under pressure,Marucho develops a dark side, hell bent on revenge,and declares war on the troll. R&R plz


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers neither do I own the Rules.**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and it was inspired by some sadistic bitch (just like PollyPoo866, the antagonist of the story) in**** the Naruto fanfiction section, flaming a couple of writers and telling them to give up life, crawl into a hole and die, and also by my**

** fever.**

**Short summary: Marucho discovers , hoping to become a legendary writer, but soon a master troll, PollyPoo866, shows up and begins to torment him. Cracking under pressure, Marucho develops a dark side and declares war to PollyPoo866. And he'll do anything in his power to end Pollypoo's reign of terror...Even if it means hacking into her account and writing a bunch of crap about her...Or even worse...FEEL THE WRATH OF DARK MARUCHO, SADISTIC BITCH!**

**Warning: This story contains severe emotional breakdowns, randomness, slapstick humor, cultural references and sadistic trolls. Because of that, it's rated T, for Teenagers.**

* * *

**Just like any other 10 year-old, Marucho Marukura was fond of cartoons.**

When he wasn't busy studying or developing new ground-breaking Bakugan strategies, he would often sit down in front of the screen of his enormous TV set and watch a certain gray-furred feline chase after a miniscule chocolate-brown mouse.

That's right. Watching Tom and Jerry was one of Marucho's favorite leisure time activities.

For some reason, it seemed to him that by watching Tom and Jerry he was - slowly yet steadily - blending in with the other, "normal" kids. After all, he was unusually smart for his age, and sometimes he would think of himself as something unnatural, a twisted nature freak of some sorts.

The cartoon helped him to realise that he wasn't a freak after all - gifted, but by no means twisted. Since then, he became content with his current state and lifestyle...

Until one day...He realised that he needed more than just to watch the cartoon.

He started bying all the merchandise he could get his hands on - Tom and Jerry cups, Tom and Jerry T-shirts, Tom and Jerry keychains, Tom and Jerry action figures, etc.

- But still he felt unsatisfied. No matter how much merchandise he had, something was missing. And, though he had not a single clue what it was, subconsciously he realised that it was neither a cup nor a limited edition plush toy...But what else could it be?

Confused and puzzled, Marucho began a desperate search for a mysterious Tom and Jerry related product. And one day, his efforts finally paid off.

While surfing the Internet, he stumbled upon a site, entitled Fanfiction. net. On this site, thousands of fans from all over the world would come together to unleash their imagination and create their own masterpieces. They would pick their favorite books, cartoons, movies, etc. and write "fanfics" based on them. It was truly a dream-come-true.

The moment Marucho entered this paradise, he realised that the very thing he desired was right before his eyes. During all these sleepless nights he longed for only one thing - to write his very own, Tom and Jerry fanfiction.

Without hestitation, he began to type, eager to make his wildest dreams come true.

Of course,Marucho's brain was already overflowing with ideas. It took some time to choose the best one, but when it came to writing, Marucho was done in about half an hour.

Thus, Marucho had created his first masterpiece of a fanfic.

The next morning, right after breakfast, Marucho rushed upstairs to check his fanfic for reviews.

Running up a staircase that big had turned out to be one heck of a workout for the midget Brawler, so he by the time he reached his room he was completely out of breath. But still that wasn't enough to stop Marucho Marukura.

Panting, wheezing and gasping for breath, he literally collapsed onto his computer chair and hooked up to the web, his hands shaking with excitement.

It seemed like his fanfic was a success - Marucho managed to get neither one nor two but TEN reviews. For a newbie fanfictioneer this was a huge success.

His heart racing with joy, Marucho clicked the review button...

"_Whoopsie daisy, this story is in script format. Reported."_

"Reported". Marucho had no idea what it meant, but it didn't seem second review, which was from someone named "PollyPoo866" further convinced him that he was in a lot of trouble.

_"Entries not allowed:_

**_Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. _****_One or two liners. _****_MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story. _****_Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. _****_Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. _****_Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._**

_Dear "AquaTactic", I hate to break it to you, but your story is in script format, which is not allowed. So you have three choices. The first one is to delete this story and rewrite it. The second is to give up on life and delete the story. The third one is to get your account suspended._

_If I were you, I would've chosen the first option. I'd love to see you choose the second one, but that's just me._

_Good day to you._

_~PollyPoo866_"

Realization dawned, and his face turned ashen.

"Oh crud...I forgot to read the rules!"

The reviews 3-7 were all from anonymous reviewers, and they contained exactly the same message.

"_This story sucks"_

_"This story sucks"_

_"This story sucks"_

_"This story sucks'_

_"This story sucks"_

The last two were from "DinnerBlaster9000" and "OrangesPwnYou".

_" I hated this story. Please delete it."_

_" Um...Reported..."_

Marucho's lip began to quiver, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My fanfic...They all hated it, plus it turned out to be against the rules! But I thought...*sob* I thought this was a great idea!"

These terrible words echoed in his mind: "Your story sucks. Your story sucks. Your story sucks."

Marucho slammed his fist on the table and broke down crying. All was lost. He'd tried his best and he'd failed. Now his desire to write fanfiction was doomed to remain unfulfilled.

"Muchacho! Hey Muchacho! Are you allright?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Not now Preyas!" Marucho sobbed into his keyboard. Darn Preyas, he thought, calling me Muchacho again.

" Muchacho!"

"Go away! "

"No, seriously, Muchacho, stop crying, you're gonna short out your computer! Now tell me,what the heck has happened to you?"

More sobs followed. Concerned, Preyas jumped onto the table to take a look at Marucho's computer screen.

"HOLY $^$&&!" If he could, Preyas would've jawdropped at what he saw, - " You got flamed! And reported! Now that's gotta hurt! No wonder you're upset!"

Slowly Marucho lifted his head, tears still streaming down his face.

" My greatest wish was to write an awesome Tom and Jerry fanfic. But as you can see, I'm a total failure when it comes to fanfiction!" he sniffed

"You know what, there's no reason to get this upset over a fanfic. After all, this is your first try."

Marucho smiled weakly. "Maybe you're right...Maybe I should just try again, and who knows, I might even succeed!"

"That's the spirit Muchacho!" Preyas exclaimed

"It's Marucho! " Marucho sweatdropped.

"Whatev-aaaahh!" Preyas shrieked in terror as he got sucked in by a cutting-edge vacuum cleaner.

"Excuse me, Master Marucho," Kato apologised with a bow, " Your table was a tad dusty, so I decided to clean it up. I apologise for the inconvenience! Good day to you!" And with that, Kato left, taking the vacuum cleaner and Preyas with him.

Marucho sighed. _Preyas is right_, he thought, _I shouldn't get upset over my first fanfic._

He had calmed down almost completely, but something was still bugging him. He stared into the screen, studying one of the reviews.

_Dear "AquaTactic", I hate to break it to you, but your story is in script format, which is not allowed. So you have three choices. The first one is to delete this story and rewrite it. The second is to give up on life and delete the story. The third one is to get your account suspended._

_If I were you, I would've chosen the first option. **I'd love to see you choose the second one, but that's just me.**_

_Good day to you._

_~PollyPoo866_"

Marucho felt something boiling deep within him. That writer, PollyPoo866, said that she would love to see him give up on life. He entered her profile page and noticed that she didn't have any stories posted. Instead she'd posted a list of fanfiction rules and proudly stated that her duty is to "search and destroy" the ones who had broken the rules.

Suddenly, Marucho realized something about that made him angry. Really angry.

"She's doing it because she likes to torment people. She's disguised herself as Fanfiction's "Ministry Of Justice", but on the inside she's just a sadist that enjoys seeing people suffer."

And, as if to further prove that Marucho was right, a private message showed up in his Inbox. And it was from none other than PollyPoo866.

"Hello there Aquatactic! I haven't seen you delete your piece of junk yet, so I guess you're just being stubborn. It'll only make things worse. I will ensure that you get your account suspended."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Marucho typed in a reply.

"Whether I delete this story or not, it's none of your business. So tell me, why are you still trying to get me to delete it?Oh, and why do you want me to" Give up on life"?"

A short answer followed.

"Because I like it!"

Marucho felt a sudden urge to punch the screen. She really was the person he suspected her to be. A sadistic bitch.

He was burning. Burning with rage. Something he would expect from Dan rather than himself. But then again, maybe his personality could change attributes just like his Bakugan?

He most certainly wasn't going to let it slide. It didn't matter that she was right about his story. All that mattered was that she hell bent on making his, and maybe not JUST his, life miserable.

"IT'S WAAAAR!" Marucho screamed at the top of his lungs, making a stray cat, who, in fact, bore a striking resemblance to Tom, lose his balance and fall of the top of the Marukura skyscraper.

Thus, a great war had begun...The Fanfiction face-off between Marucho and PollyPoo866

* * *

_**And so, it begins! Will Marucho suceed in tormenting the tormentor? Or will the tormentor torment him even more? Read and find out in the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 2, coming soon!**_

_**As for now, read and review!**_


End file.
